An Odd Fairy tale
by onibara
Summary: The Akatsuki are searching for the last of the bijuus. Is this new girl friend of foe?  Other couples will be inside, but for now GaaraXOCXItachi
1. Intro

**_By no means do I own naruto, this wil be the only time I say this_**

**_3 onibara_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Intro<span>_

Ichibi (one tailed)-

Name: Shukaku

Animal: Raccoon

Host: Gaara

* * *

><p>Nibi-<p>

Name: Okuri-Inu

Animal: Wolf

Host: Kira Hiro

* * *

><p>Sanbi-<p>

Name: Bakeneko

Animal: Cat

Host: Sara Yakami

Captured

* * *

><p>Yonbi-<p>

Name: Genbu

Animal: Turtle

Host: Daisuke Uzamaki

Captured

* * *

><p>Gobi-<p>

Name: N/A

Animal: Squirrel

Host: Hiroko

Captured

* * *

><p>Rokubi-<p>

Name: Itsumaden

Animal: Raven

Host: Hayato Mio

Captured

* * *

><p>Nanabi-<p>

Name: N/A

Animal: Monkey

Host: Ken'Ichi

Captured

* * *

><p>Hachibi-<p>

Name: Kinryu

Animal: Dragon

Host: Kouta

* * *

><p>Kyuubi-<p>

Name: N/A

Animal: Fox

Host: Naruto Uzamaki

* * *

><p>Juubi-<p>

Name: N/A

Animal: N/A

Host to be: Hota Hiro

* * *

><p>The dark haired Uchiha put down the report of the tailed demons sighing.<p>

"What is bothering you Itachi-san?" The man with the blue shark like skin asked, even if he didn't show it, he was worried for his partner.

"It is nothing, Kasame. I just think our work is going to take longer than we thought it would," he turned back to the paperwork, "we only have half of what we need."

"If we don't think of something soon Pein will get angry, un." The blonde that annoyed the hell out of Itachi called out as he walked up.

Kasame saw this, "Deidara, why don't you hurry up and go after Hachibi already?"

"I have to wait for sasuie poo, un." Sasori sighed at hearing this, then grabbed the annoying blonde by his cloak dragging him out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that was boring I'll try to make it more interesting<strong>


	2. Enter Kira

_Chapter 1, Enter Kira._

Gaara walked to the "party", glaring down at the suit Temari had made him put on.

He didn't want to go, it was just a stupid birthday thing for some girl he didn't even know, that his father had dragged him to.

He shifted his eyes to the snow, it was the first time he had ever seen it, and he didn't like it. What was fun about cold white mush?

"Hey, buddy. Who said you were allowed to come in?" Stupid snow village.

Looking up he saw two male ninjas standing in front of the doors to the party.

"The Kazekage." The guys laughed a little before they started to tell me to get lost.

Their mouths fell open when I felt an arm wrap through mine, fallowed by a female's voice, "excuse me, but he's my guest you idiots."

Her voice was soft and sweet but at the same time it came out as a hiss. The guys scrambled to open the door repeatedly mumbling apologies, "w-we're s-sorry Kira, w-we didn't r-re-realize he was with you.."

She turned her nose up at them dragging me though the door with her.

She kept dragging me until me reached the Kage table before letting me go. Then I got to see her, she had on long strapless black dress with lacing like tie in the back and matching lace black gloves that went up to her elbows, her black hair was curled and pulled back into a pony tail with her bangs covering her dark eyes, her skin was flawless and pale, and her make-up was done in a way that made her eyes and lips stand out.

"Ah, hello Kira, Gaara." His father said, "I am assuming you two have met?"

Kira…..hm, where had he heard her name before?...oh yes. This was the girl the party is for.

"KIRA!" A little boy, no older then four jumped into her arms, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEE-CHAN!"

She seemed to giggle at this, "thank you Hota."

Gaara stood back as everyone introduced themselves, then wish Kira "happy birthday." There was something about her that seemed off, but he shrugged it off and thought no more of it.

"Hello Gaara." He looked seeing Kira with the boy in one arm and holding a hand out to him with the other. He just stared at her.

"What do you want?" Glaring he hoped to get rid of her, but the boy jumped on him.

"HI!" The brat said, "are chu having fun at nee-chan's party?"

Chu? "No." The no longer need of a name in Gaara's book, female took the brat off of him.

"Why not?" Gaara shrugged hoping to get rid of them, "you should dance with nee-chan" the boy said giggling.

"No." Glaring at the boy as he giggled, and jumped up and down in the female's arms, she was shaking her head at him, but giggled as well at his little childish plans to make things better.

He just wished they would go away before he wanted to kill them. He would have done it already if Naruto hadn't made him promise to stop killing. Sighing, Gaara gave up his glaring looking away.

* * *

><p>After everything was cleaned up and everyone went home, Gaara decided to watch the stars for the rest of the night. But when he had got on the roof, not far away he saw the stupid girl from the party; Temari would be teasing him about for the next week. Damn girls.<p>

She turned around as if she had heard him to look at him. He glared and she glared back before turning around. Well, well, is this the same girl that had been at the party?

He moved to where he was standing behind her. "The hell do you want?"

There was the evil in her voice again, but this time there was nothing sweet about it. "What? Are you getting sick of you innocent act already?"

She stood up so fast I almost didn't see her do it, and when I looked into her eyes I could see nothing in them. Just the glare she was giving off.

"What?" Gaara couldn't help but smirk, until…

"NEEEE-CHAAAAN!" Kira looked down to see Temari holding Hota, "you promised to read me a bed time story!" The boy pouted crossing his arms.

The girl smiled but her eyes were sad, "I'll be down in a minute, me and Gaara were just talking." And now it's two weeks, damn.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be better... sorry if I'm boring you, but I have to try.<strong>


End file.
